


Will You Hold Me Now?

by DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hangman needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I’ve never done a proper songfic before so I apologise, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Elite Break up, Songfic, Take Me Home by Jess Glynne, The Elite is FINE, mostly just me missing OWC, one winged cowboys, soft, the bucks are happy for them, there is a teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose/pseuds/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose
Summary: Hangman is tired and drunk and in love. But Kenny makes everything better.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Will You Hold Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tgaret990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/gifts).



> I dedicate this to Tgaret990! They’ve been such a supportive reader and it’s motivated me to keep writing even when I’m struggling for ideas!
> 
> Throughout all my work they’ve been really sweet to me and I love all of their analysis of my work! I read through them whenever I need a little pick-me-up :)

_Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt  
If you ask me, don't know where to start  
Anger, love, confusion,   
Roads that go nowhere _

Adam is sat at the bar. He's lost track of how many drinks he's had, but he was never really keeping track in the first place. The world is blurry, too loud, too bright, too much. The sensation's overwhelming him.

He thinks he's crying, but he's not even sure of that anymore. A tear splatters onto the polished wood surface of the bar, and he knows he must be in a bad way.

He just needs enough to dull the pain, to get him through the night, to lead him into the hangover. Maybe after another drink, all the feelings will finally go away. He knows it won't, it never does, but he drinks all the same.

Someone is sat beside him, now. He doesn't care who, not until he gets a proper look at them. It's sunshine. The man Adam loves so much he doesn't even know what to do. There's no judgement in his eyes, he's not like Matt and Nick.

_I know there's somewhere better,  
Cause you always take me there  
Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold _

Kenny rests a hand over his, trying to make him feel grounded, like he has something to anchor to. It doesn't stop Adam's heart from racing, it doesn't stop the blood rushing to his face.

"Hey." Kenny starts. "How are you feeling?"

He gives a lame shrug in response. It's all he has to give. It feels a little better now, the lights seem less bright, the sounds seem quieter. Kenny always makes him feel better. There's a different kind of pain that comes with it though, an aching void in his chest. He knows he'll never have Kenny. 

_Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home? _

He's broken and feeling small, but Kenny is here now. He makes it all feel okay again. He manages to speak, but his words are slurred, and his southern accent was thickened by the drink, and it makes the words almost unintelligible. Kenny has seen him drunk enough times to be able to figure it out.

"Better, now you're here." He sniffles.

"That's good. You need some rest, you've had enough to drink. I'll take you back to your room."

Adam nods slightly, and Kenny helps keep him upright as they walk down the corridor. Kenny shouldn't have to do this. He shouldn't have to clean up after Adam like this. Adam hides his face in Kenny's shoulder, and just quietly cries. 

"I'm here, Adam. It's okay." Kenny comforts. 

_Would you take the wheel, if I lose control?  
If I'm lying here, will you take me home?  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home? _

He allows himself to relax a little, stop feeling so tense. If that will make Kenny feel a bit better, he'll gladly try his best. 

Adam passes Kenny the key, and he unlocks the door, helping him to bed. He watches as Kenny walks to the door, and time seems to slow as he grabs the handle. 

"Please don't go...." he blurts out, without even realising he's spoken until Kenny looks at him quizzically. Usually Adam wants to be on his own, he wants to do everything himself. Kenny understands that feeling. 

"I... I don't want to be alone."

_Hold the truth to my head, count 1, 2, 3  
If it helps me walk away, then it's what I need  
Every minute gets easier,   
the more you talk to me.   
You rationalize my darkest thoughts  
you set them free _

Kenny smiles gently, as if he had never wanted to leave at all. He walked over and sat down on the bed, taking his hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"Then you don't have to be. I'll always be here for you." Kenny promised

"You shouldn't... I'm a terrible friend... all I've done is hurt you... I argue with Matt and Nick... I cause problems..."

"Even if you do, you do so much more than that. You make me laugh. You're always there when I need somebody to talk to. You never judge me. You always know when I need a laugh. You put up with my rambling, you put up with my weird anxious habits... you're a good friend, Adam. It's time someone told you that."

"Thank you." He sniffles. "Thank you so much- for everything."

"You deserve it. I love you, and I mean that. I don't know how you feel about me, and I don't mind if you don't want to be around me because I made this awkward, but I love you so much. You're loved. Don't forget that, okay?"

_Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now _

Adam kisses the hand he's holding. "I... I love you too." 

Kenny's eyes light up, and Adam's heart races in his chest. He stammers for a moment, but finally gets his words out.

"Would you... would you hold me for a while?"

"Of course." Kenny climbs in beside him, wrapping an arm around Adam. It's a gentle, loving gesture, and Adam can feel himself relaxing.

Kenny's hand combs through Adam's golden curls, comforting him. It's so tender, Adam can't help but melt. 

Everything feels right in the world, even if it's only for a moment. For a moment, he's not a disgrace, Kenny isn't way better than he'll ever deserve. For a moment, Kenny doesn't think of Kota, and he feels free, he feels loved, and not like he threw away his only chance at being happy.

_Would you take the wheel, if I lose control?  
If I'm lying here, will you take me home?  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now, will you take me home? _

"It's going to get better, you know." Kenny murmurs softly. His voice is soft and sleepy. "You're gonna get back on your feet. Sure, some days, it might be rough... but you're so strong... you'll get back up, because I know you're capable. And if you need me to help you up sometimes... that doesn't make you any less strong."

_You say space will make it better, and time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever and soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling. _

Adam is too exhausted and drunk to speak anymore, but he's hanging on Kenny's every word. He makes a gentle noise of appreciation and affection, and Kenny smiles. 

"I love you." 

They fall asleep like that, keeping each other close. Kenny is tucked right into the wall, and Adam is mostly laying on top of him. They're so comfortable, he doesn't think he could ever feel any safer than this. 

_Would you take the wheel, if I lose control?  
If I'm lying here, will you take me home?  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now, will you take me home? _

Morning comes. They have an early flight, but the alarm feels more like a gentle lullaby at this point. 

In their usual graceless fashion, Matt and Nick barge into Adam's room first.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" Nick giggles, shaking Adam by the shoulders to wake him up. 

"Can you keep it down?" He grumbled, incidentally waking up Kenny, who sat up as well. Matt and Nick seem to go through the 5 stages of grief in about 3 second, before the shock leaves them.

"Oh shit-" Matt started laughing. "Well, that explains the sleeping in!"

"Goddammit, it's like Japan all over again! Kenny's always late for flights like a dumbass, because his boyfriend kept him up late."

"Hey! That's an awful lot of assumptions-"

"I gotta go be sick, I'm so hungover." Adam mumbled, holding his head. He was still fully dressed, which calmed down Matt and Nick's two-man comedy routine, but only until the medication Adam had taken to calm the headache had kicked in.

Kenny and Adam roll their eyes and smile at each other.


End file.
